Merlin: Shadow of the Dawn
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Future fic. The battle of Camlann has past, the world has moved on while Arthur slumbers. Now he has returned with his most faithful knights but what have they returned to? and where is Merlin? AU not slash.
1. Chapter 1: the end of an age

**A/N**: Hai everyone. So sad Merlin is finishing This is a future fic, so will be when Arthur returns. All mistakes are my own but if there is anyone willing to beta this please let me know

For those reading my Transformers Fic, don't panic I am still writing it, just work eating my time and this one demanded I start it before Merlin Finishes.

Huge thanks to Flyaway213 for betaing this chapter for me.

Disclaimer: Merlin and its Characters belong to the BBC, I am making no money from this. just borrowing the characters. they will be returned in one piece.

Merlin: Shadow of the Dawn

Chapter 1: The End of an Era

The day of destiny had come to pass, but Merlin felt no joy. The field was drenched in blood, the setting sun bathing the land in the same red hue. The great warlock wandered through tattered remains of flags; some the same shade as the crimson drenched earth, others black as the darkness to come. The sullied red flags', upon which the once proud gold dragon had stood to herald the golden age, now seemed to weep, frayed edges fluttering in the breeze. Merlin's tears joined theirs lost in the saturated ground at his feet as he wandered past fallen comrades and headed for the dark haired man on the hill.

Mordred was smirking at a chain-mail form kneeling before him. The man had a hand to his stomach, through which red liquid thickly flowed, his once golden hair sullied by battle. The blood of the Once and Future King joined that of his fallen knights on the ground.

"Why Mordred?" the kneeling blond gasped as the red liquid seeped from between his lips.

"Oh, Arthur. You were no different. I believed in you but you proved me wrong. You are always so blind to betrayal and now even Merlin has abandoned you," he bent down, sneering as he set his greedy eyes on Excalibur.

"No, he hasn't," Merlin whispered, voice full of power and dark fury. Mordred spun around, eyes wide in disbelief as he beheld the greatest warlock that ever lived standing clear as day before him. Merlin was still in his trademark servant outfit, the red scarf round his neck and no signs of harm upon him.

"How? You were bound!"

That moment of distraction was Mordred's downfall. The druid gasped as a bright, singeing blade emerged from his upper rib cage. He looked down in surprise before falling to the ground, eyes closing for the final time.

"You're late…you idiot," Arthur rasped as he pulled Excalibur free and lent back against a stone outcrop.

Merlin smiled before kneeling beside his king and friend. His gaze turned to regarding the king's wound with such sad eyes that Arthur knew is must be bad. He huffed a laugh before looking around the now almost silent field.

"What of the others?"

"Many have fallen. The army of Camelot is defeated-then again, so is Morgana's. Out of your knights, Sir Percival remains alive…barely," Merlin was trying to ignore the mad cackling carrying over the battlefield as a lone figure walked between the ruins, exultant in the massacre.

"Sir Leon? Gwaine?"

"Gone, sire," Merlin replied still watching the figure. Arthur closed his eyes with a sad sigh. How had it come to this? It had all happened so fast. First finding out about Merlin's magic and his own destiny to this moment. They had changed nothing in their fight against their pre-ordained fate but at least Merlin was here; Mordred's shouted words as they had fought were false. Merlin would no betray him.

"Who is that?" Arthur had finally noticed the noise coming from the black figure.

"Morgana."

"Then hurry up and heal me so we can stop her."

"…Not this time," a tear slid from the warlock's eye as he looked back at his friend.

"Merlin…What?" Arthur looked at his servant, betrayal hinting in his eyes.

"Sire! Merlin!" Percavil's voice broke the moment as he ran up. "I am glad to see you both," the knight went to clap Merlin on the shoulder, only to gasp along with Arthur as his hand went straight through the warlock's lanky form. Merlin didn't move or speak as he knelt there, motionless with his eyes locked on the king's. It was then they realised no breeze disturbed the hair on the warlock's head, nor his clothes.

"No…Merlin," Arthurs voice was heavy with pain and a deeper sadness no one could place words to as the realization dawned upon him. Merlin was not really there.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I saw Aithusa fall...I realised too late that it was a trap from Morgana and Mordred. I thought Morgana would not betray the white dragon in this way; it had become her only friend. I realize now she saw no value in that beyond her desire to rule. I'm not dead, just…bound," Merlin looked to a hill in the distance where the Valley of the Fallen Kings lay.

"But you can break free?" his king asked, trailing off as he let out a moan of pain.

"No, Arthur. I have enough power to do what needs to be done...no more," Merlin looked back at Morgana, eyes swirling with hatred.

"So, I am to die," the king's voice held no fear, just exhaustion.

"Everyone dies, Arthur," Merlin smiled as he turned back to his king. "But your time is not yet."

Merlin leaned into Arthur so he could whisper in his ear, no breath ghosted from his lips but the king shivered anyway like a ghost leaning in to say his last rights.

"Have Percival take you to the lake I showed you. Listen to Excalibur and do as the blade bids. I will meet you there but, for now, I must deal with Morgana," Merlin stood and turned to the confused and lost knight. He could see Percival wanted to call for a physician, someone to help the king, but knew there was no one left. "Goodbye, Percival," he bid the knight as he began to walk towards the dark form. The young servant disappeared and there, instead, stood the old form of Dragoon.

"Merlin," Arthur called and the, now, old warlock turned back. "Save her if you can."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, his voice old and hacking as his eyes looked on at his king trying to see what his friend was thinking. "After all she has done?! She..."

"Is my sister. Please, Merlin. An order from your King...a final order," Arthur almost begged.

Merlin's face had darkened and Arthur felt he was missing something important, but he couldn't fathom what. "When do I ever listen to your orders?" Merlin spoke, voice impossibly sad. "But, perhaps this time…"

With that, Merlin strode away leaving Arthur feeling more alone than he ever had before. He turned to Percival and told his last knight to carry him to the lake east of the Fields of Camlann as Merlin wanted.

88888888888888888888888

She had finally won! She had imprisoned Emrys; she could feel the crystals humming with his contained power. There was no one to stop her now, she laughed to the heavens, her power arching and coiling about her...only for it to snuff out in an instant. Morgana stumbled, weak magic suddenly fled from her grasp and she began to fall silent.

"What is happening?"

"You reap what you sow," an old voice snarled out as Emrys walked towards her.

"No...you can't be here! You can't!"

"Oh, but I can. I am always meant to be here. I see now fate cannot be swayed from her course."

"What have you done?" Morgana screamed as pain rippled through her, magic draining to the four winds.

"I did nothing!" Emrys raged, eyes ablaze with fading gold. "You never listened, Morgana; you never heed the warnings in your lust for power, of vengeance. I care nothing for your reasons anymore. You know what the druids say of Emrys, that he is the greatest warlock that will ever live. He is magic, and what did you go and do...you bound me!"

Morgana's eyes widened as she realised what he was saying. She had bound Emrys and so, in doing so, had bound magic. She reached out a hand to the figure in desperation, "Help me, Emrys"

"Was this truly what you wanted, Morgana?!"

"No…I…," Morgana gasped. "I only wanted magic to be free! To make the land free of Arthur's oppression!"

Emrys began to laugh; deep, mocking, almost hysterical laughter when she uttered this. Tears ran from his eyes as he looked at the fallen priestess, "Arthur's oppression? Oh, by the last dragon! His oppression! You are so blind, Morgana. The man that you say has so oppressed you, begged me to save you if I can. After all the pain you wrote, he forgives you and wants to save you!"

The old man began to blend away in the laughter until the black haired serving boy stood laughing sadly before her.

"Merlin? No…You can't!"

"I do so hate the many reactions to me but, I suppose, being a servant had its advantages. Arthur never suspected and neither did you. I am Emrys, the last Dragon Lord."

Morgana screamed her outrage as she tried to reach and claw at Merlin but her hands passed right through. Merlin regarded her with eyes so old and tired.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why leave me thinking I was alone?"

"I tried, Morgana. When Uther reigned, I couldn't chance it. Then you and Morgause tainted Arthur's view on magic."

"You poisoned me!"

"Only because there was no other choice! Morgause was using you as a vessel and the only way to stop it was to destroy the vessel. I hated myself for it but I had to protect Arthur! It was my destiny, just as it is yours to end here."

Morgana felt the last of her magic leave her body and the world felt colder than before, almost hollow as magic began to drain away. She tried to crawl away from Merlin as he advanced on her, fearful of what he would do.

"Don't fear, Morgana. I will not kill you here. My king has given me my last orders to spare you but you will see and you will learn of your mistakes," he touched a hand to her forehead and she screamed as old magic flowed into her head. She collapsed, her body still, as images ran through her mind of all the mistakes and what could have been. She felt her friends' real feelings for her and learned that all along they had loved her and would not have shunned her had she just trusted them.

Merlin picked up her body and, in a light, swirling breeze, he left the Field of Camlann behind. He appeared on the shore of the lake, just in time to see Percival throw the dully shining Excalibur into the still waters. Just before it plunged into the mirror like water, a hand rose up to catch it then sank below. Merlin laid Morgana down upon the bank and walked to his king. Arthur's breathing was labored and the warlock knew there was not long left.

"Is she?"

"She lives...but she will never come to this land again," Merlin replied, looking to the lake to see two boats coming towards the shore, each had a cloaked form standing serene at the back.

"And me?"

"You are to go on a journey until it is time for the Once and Future King to return."

"Emrys, we have come," an ethereal voice spoke out as one of the robed beings lowered their hood. It was a female so achingly beautiful that men would weep. The boat she stood upon was ornately decorated with a litter in its centre, "I am curious as to why you requested two of us to bear the king from this land."

Merlin walked to the ornate boat and went to one knee before her, his head bowed low to her graceful form as he knew this to be the queen on the fae.

"My Lady Titania, I would bid thee carry two from this plane. The Once and Future King…and the Priestess of the Old Religion, Morgana Pendragon."

The queen hissed as she looked over at the unconscious form on the ground then turned her fiery eyes back upon the warlock, "You dare ask me this?"

"I do, my lady. I ask you to forgive this, but I must. I ask she remains on the Isle of Avalon and learn the path she could have taken. I ask you teach her as your own."

"You test me, Emrys."

"Forgive me, my lady, but I still request it," Merlin bowed lower while Arthur looked on.

"Your king asks too much of you, Emrys. You know my Lord Oberon will not be pleased and will turn his displeasure to you."

"I know and, yet, I still request it."

"Very well, Emrys. So be it," she turned to Morgana's thin form and, with a wave of her hand, she moved her to the boat that was a little way to the rear. She opened her arms and called to the waters as it began to churn and glow, "I, Titania, Queen of the Fae, summon my Lord Oberon to bid passage for this one to the shores of Avalon."

The water rose and coiled into the shape of a man, his form quivering with power as he regarded his queen. His voice was rich and arrogant as he answered, "Why do you summon me for this, my queen? You know this one has twisted the Old Religion to her purpose and upset the balance. She is not welcome on these shores!"

"Emrys has requested it, my lord."

Eyes of water looked at Merlin, his form bent in respect as he waited.

"Then he will pay the price. I assume he knows this."

"He does."

The Lord Oberon smirked as he walked over to the kneeling manservant, running his hand over his form and, surprisingly, touching him, making him quiver as power flowed through him, raw from is source. It was the beginning of all magic and where his own was drawn from.

"So be it."

"What price?" Arthur croaked as he looked between the magical beings.

"Hush, Arthur," Merlin hissed as he turned to his king and, with a flick of his wrist, levitated Arthur to the boat. As Arthur settled on the litter, his body felt lighter. The pain seemed to flow from his form and he sighed in relief. He felt his eyes getting heavy but they shot open at Merlin's whispered word, "Prat."

"Merlin, what price?"

"Shut up and sleep, clot-pole."

"Tell me, you idiot!"

"For the Lady Morgana to pass into this realm, Emrys will lose his right to pass to Avalon. He must remain bound in the cave, his magic drawn from him until the appointed time. The pain he will endure...will not be pleasant," Oberon replied, his voice almost bored.

"No…Merlin, no!"

"It is too late, Arthur Pendragon. It is done," Oberon disappeared into the water as Morgana's boat followed him.

"Say your goodbyes, Emrys. He must now pass to Avalon if he is to survive," Titania said kindly, her face marred with sorrow at the future Emrys must face alone.

"Merlin, I order you not to do this!" Arthur had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Too late, prat. You already gave me your last order," Merlin laughed, placing a hand over Arthur's heart.

Arthur reached up to clasp Merlin's forearm, eyes locking with his friend.

"Please, Merlin."

"Arthur…You can't have it both ways. You wanted Morgana saved and she is but there has to be balance. It was me or her and you chose her," Merlin replied sadly.

"It's not fair, Merlin."

"Life never is."

"But how long will you remain stuck here?"

"Forever, Arthur. I will never pass to Avalon."

"Merlin…I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Arthur. I never lied. I was happy to be your servant till the day I die," Merlin laughed. "Guess this means I will always be your servant."

"How about my friend?" Arthur asked.

"That, I can do," Merlin smiled at his king and his friend. "Go to sleep, Arthur. When you wake, it will be a new dawn."

"Will we meet again?" Arthur's eyes were mere slits now.

"In time," Arthur's eyes finally closed, but a tear slipped from one as a choked sob caught in the king's throat. "No man is worth your tears."

"You are, Merlin. Forgive me."

"I forgive you. Goodbye, Arthur."

"Goodbye, Merlin. Thank you," the last was a whispered sigh leaving the king's lips. Merlin had tears streaming down his face as he turned to the Lady Titania.

"Thank you, my lady," he knew it had been she that had given him that moment of touch so he could say his farewell to his king.

She nodded, raising her hood, and the ornate boat turned, the gold catching the moon as it rose before she disappeared into the fog, the waves never making a sound at her passing.

King Arthur Pendragon...had passed from the world of man.

888888888

Percival watched all with silent tears. He felt as if he were intruding on something sacred and powerful, but as Arthur passed from his sight, he turned to the warlock.

"What now Merlin? When will Arthur return?"

"Not for a long time."

"What shall we do?"

"You will continue on, Percival. There is much before you. I, on the other hand, must do one more thing, one more walk of the world before I pass from its sight," Merlin began to walk to the trees.

"Will I see you again, Merlin?"

"You will, when your time comes. I will offer the same I will offer the others. It will be up to you if you decide to serve Arthur again," with those words, Merlin vanished into the night mist. He walked away, taking his time, now, for who knew when he would see this land again. Would it look the same? He doubted it; the nature of the world was change. That and time were the one things you could never escape. He wished he could check on Gaius and his mother but knew he would not be allowed to stray that far.

White caught his attention as nnicorns galloped past towards the sea, disappearing into the waves, their forms in the sea spray as they, too, left this world. Magic's time had passed and all its creatures were returning. He found himself, once more, on the Field of Camlann, the carrion birds not caring whom they feasted on as they gorged themselves. He moved from form to form, touching the fallen of Camelot. Only a chosen few met his finger until their forms stood before him.

"Whoa! My head is killing me. Merlin, mate! What are you doing here?" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Merlin. What? Where is the king?" Leon looked at the battlefield then looked down, seeing his corpse before him. "By the gods!"

The other knights gasped as each beheld their own body on the battle field before turning to the lanky servant for answers.

"Merlin...are we dead?"

"Yes."

"Oh...so no more ale?"

"No, Gwaine...No more ale," Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Are you dead?" Leon asked.

"No..."

"Arthur?"

"He lives…in a way. He is asleep. His wound was mortal. I have sent him to Avalon. He will return when the land has need of him again. It is this reason I have brought you back from the brink. I give you a choice. You may sleep on the Isle of Avalon with Arthur and return with him, or you may pass beyond the veil," Merlin looked so tired and seemed to be quivering.

"I have served Arthur all my life. I will not stop in death," Leon spoke, standing forward.

"How can we trust this sorcerer?" the youngest knight exclaimed.

"Trust me or not, it does not matter anymore," Merlin sighed.

"If I sleep along with Princess...will we meet again, Merlin?" Gwaine asked of his friend.

"Yes, Gwaine. We will. It will be but a short time to you."

"And for you?"

"A very long time," Merlin said sadly. Gwaine looked at his friend in the eye then smiled.

"Well, looks like I have no choice. Can't have princess pushing you around when he wakes up. Besides, you'll need cheering up," Gwaine's grin was wide but his eyes were full of tears causing Merlin's to water as well.

"Thank you. See you when you wake, Gwaine," Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Gwaine was gone. He turned to Leon who nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for all you did, Merlin. We can never repay you," Leon saluted Merlin with his blade before, with a flash of gold, he followed Gwaine.

Out of the knights, only a Leon and Gwaine chose to sleep with Arthur. The rest, bone weary of magic and battle, chose to follow their loved ones beyond the veil. Merlin let a weary sigh leave his body before walking towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings and the Crystal Cave.

The Cave was now closed, a great oak tree entwining the entrance with its roots, long and deep, hiding the dark cave from view. He passed into the entrance with no problem, the cave growing lighter the deeper he went until he was at the heart of the Crystal Cave. The crystals hummed in power as they called out to him to return. In the centre was a huge crystal, newly formed but no less old. At the base was imprisoned a white dragon, sleeping as its form and soul healed with the magic of the cave wiping away the pain it had felt. Aithusa, the last dragon, would sleep with him in his long imprisonment. Merlin hoped, with what he had set in motion, that when it was time for Arthur to return and for Merlin to be set free, the white dragon would no longer be the last. Merlin's heart ached as he thought of Kilgharrah; the gold dragon had passed beyond Merlin's reach as the light had left his golden eyes and the breath soon followed. Although Kilgharrah had said they would meet again, Merlin did not hold out hope that this would come to pass.

He raised his eyes from the form of Aithusa only to behold himself trapped in the crystal above. His arms were stretched straight as cruel shards dug into his flesh, drawing his magic from deep inside of himself. He did not know why; he just knew it hurt...a lot. He would spend years here? Centuries? Eons? The crystals, this time, keeping their own counsel instead of showing him the future. With one last look at the cave's entrance, his soul returned to his body, and he knew pain...he knew time...and he knew madness. He knew madness of himself...and the madness of man as they destroyed everything with eyes wide open

**A/N:**

There we go, chapter one done..or prologue depending how you look at it. I, like you will be sad when Merlin ends. This has been bugging me a while but not had the time to write it. I have other fics on the go and I work in a toy store RL. Round xmas it gets mad as you can imagine (am doing 40 hours +) So I don't know when the next chapter will be up.

please enjoy and review :)


	2. Chapter 2: The passage of time

**A/N**: Yay Back again! Seems this has taken command of my mind (sorry transformers) but really guys? Over 40 faves and followers and only 5 reviews? This makes me sad. I need feedback guys, need to know what you like, what you hate...if you have cookies. Anything

Huge thanks to Flyaway123 for betaing my chapters for me :)

Chapter 2: The Passage of Time

The world turned as the land changed; the once shining towers of Camelot fell and rose many times as each new conquerer claimed it as his own. The world turned once again and the shining city fell for the last time. The sun set and rose repeatedly as the location of Camelot was forgotten to make way for new empires and new people. The legend of Arthur, however, would endure; it would outlast empires and plagues. It would outlast the one thing the legends owners could not:_time_. Merlin would shadow Arthur-sometimes old, sometimes young-and the story would change as it travelled, but the core would remain the same. One lasting fact would never be forgotten...the Once and Future King would return.

The world grew large, bursting at the seams as the way of the sword gave way to the gun and then, in turn, to the bomb. There would be peace for a time and wonders, such as magic, would beperformed although science would be their origin. But the hearts of men turn to such dark purpose with their desires. The world turned to ash the day men sought all and lost it. Instead, the balance screamed as nuclear fire cleansed the land of life leaving ash and cinders in its wake.

Some survived the fire, some even survived the nuclear fallout, more fell to the nuclear winter that followed. Those that remained banded together; some to survive, others to follow the desire that caused the end. Where the city of London once stood now, only small huts remain, scavenged from the fallen city as the nuclear taint there had been the heaviest. The Thames was black as oil, full of disease and pollution. What animals remained were mutated horrors that nothing in magic would have created. In the centre of the once Great Britain, a new capital rose governed by dark men. Their banner held high on a black flag, a crimson bird in its centre. The land had fallen far, technology was a thing of the past and weapons returned that had long been discarded. Only the cruel and the strong retained the use of guns, though they knew not how to create more and were only dimly aware of how they worked. They scavenged those from abandoned military bases and wherever else they were left. The way of the bomb was lost in ash and the way of the sword returned.

Blacksmiths turned their wares as before, melting metal to blade. Horses were few and far between. If you had power you had the best that was left in this sick world; if you didn't, you either died now or later...it made no difference as those of power would come eventually and take all you had survived to build. Through it all the story of Arthur's return went from wistful story to a beacon of hope. Those on the brink of starvation told their children of Arthur and Merlin, saying that the Once and Future King would return and free them from the dark shadow.

Farmers pulled in meagre crops from the now, mostly barren lands as they tried to keep themselves and their families alive. Craters littered the landscape where, once, great cities dwelled, strewn with the ashes of millions. Mothers cried as most children were stillborn and those that survived birth were often deformed the closer you lived to the craters. Tales carried of a place still lush and green, but none had returned in their search for it and so many dismissed the tales as mad rambles. The barren lands were policed by bandits trying to survive in the only way they knew how: taking from others. The land was littered with the skeletons of trees and that of the dead; some places were just a mass of bones of those that had tried to flee the fire that had consumed them. Here and there, old buildings could be seen. Most could not fathom how they could have been built that tall, not realizing they once stood taller than that. They were now jagged at the top, having halved in size, time weighing heavy on all things. They stood as huge tombstones to those lost in the days that followed.

Once in a while, a shell of iron could be seen. Many forgot what they were, not understanding the wheels on them or how they were said to once move. Most were melted down for materials or stripped to use in other items to help people survive. Once these shells had been so important, just as the fuel that drove them. Now, they were empty husks, only important to what they could be turned into. Cars were now relics of the past as no one knew how to replicate the technology.

Roads that had once snaked all over the country became cracked and buried in the dust of the fallen. One would stumble upon the once smooth tarmac or a fallen road that had once stood above the ground. Railway tracks were either left to rot or reclaimed to be melted down like their car counterparts; the wood sleepers were taken to be burnt for heat in the cold winters until the rail was all but lost, but for the stations that remained. Some iconic buildings remained, fallen and broken. Canterbury Cathedral was in ruins yet the spires stood in defiance of time. Religion was all but gone for who could believe in a god who would let this come to pass.

The Big Ben had fallen into the river, the flattened tower the only sight that once told the time in this land. The bells were lost in the water yet the hands of the clock still stood up in the sludge like mud on the shores. Shells of buses litter around, once red now rusty as the cruel wind's sand blasted the paint from them, exposing the metal to the air.

The skies were always heavy with clouds, the rain no longer as acidic. As our world attempted to heal itself from the horror that had been written upon its surface, the weather became unpredictable. Though a hundred years had passed since the fire scorched the skies and earth, the world would still take many more to recover fully...if it could. Winters were long and harsh while summers, if you could call them that, were often wet with paramount floods. With no trees to clutter the earth, mudslides claimed many of the careless.

Though all those ages-all that fire-Merlin watched as men destroyed themselves while others tried to survive to live on into peaceful future. He was lost to pain and loneliness as he was left behind, never changing, never having a moment free of pain. His mind screamed and howled for Arthur to return, to stop sleeping and free him at last. He cried, cursed, pleaded, but the land always answered, "Not yet; not yet." He felt Aithusa from time to time and wondered if the white dragon and his promise to Arthur was the only thing keeping him sane. Finally, _finally_, he felt his magic move and knew the time was drawing near. In his prison of crystal, his soul called to Arthur, called to the other side of the coin.

"Wake up, lazy daisy!"

8888888888

The land of Avalon was a sight to behold, glowing with ethereal light that almost pulsed light a heartbeat. All manner of creatures dwelled in this realm, ruled over by the king and queen of the fae. Lord Oberon was said to travel far and wide, so he was not often seen on the Isle. Queen Titania would govern the female of the fae; they followed her like little sheep, adoring her and all things she created. Trees had glowing leaves that swayed in sweet smelling breezes. Rings of flowers dotted the land as the fae rings let them move from place to place about Avalon. Glades were speckled around; in some, white pavilions stood looking almost organic more than stone, glided with gold around their edges. Others were just open spaces filled with sweet grass inhabited by all manner of creatures seeking refuge on the isle.

Gryphons called and flew in the large woods to the east and unicorns could be glimpsed running through the trees, their calls adding to the life of the land. The land was alive with life, almost bursting with magical creatures. This was the seat of magic, of the Old Religion, and the place where Emrys' soul first knew life; it was moulded and shaped before being sent out to be given true life. The Old Religion chose one of its most faithful to be his sire and a kind hearted woman to bear the child that would grow inside her. This would make Emrys not only the last dragon lord at the appointed time but also give him the love needed to sustain him.

In the centre of the isle was a castle not too dissimilar to Camelot if it were not for the other worldly glow that emanated from it. Around the castle, gargoyles patrolled and protected the lands. These creatures were not native but had been brought there by some of the few humans that had stepped on the shores. The creatures of magic went about their business, the only changes to happen upon magic's disappearance was that the Queen and King no longer left the isle and a mound was created in the high hills of Avalon.

The mound was dubbed the "hollow hill", as inside a great cavern was hollowed out, and in the centre was placed a raised bier. There, Arthur was laid upon his arrival. Around the edges in alcoves were placed more biers, each holding a name. Slowly, over time, these, too, were filled as Gwaine, Leon and Percival joined their king in his slumber. The Alabaster stone became richly carved with the story of this king's life and the foretold return. He would rejoin the land in its time of need, and a new golden age would return to surpass all others. He would bring magic back to the land with the help of Emrys and heal all that had been lost. The entrance was blocked by a giant stoned carved in the shape of the Pendragon crest. Some of the fae had once been foolish enough to go near, dark intent in their hearts, but soon fled when the stone dragon in the centre came to life and chased them off.

In the king's slumber, one was appointed to guard the hollow hill in redemption of her soul. The Lady Morgana followed this diligently. She protected Arthur's resting place with all the devotion she had held before she had turned down the dark path. It took her time to forgive herself for what she had done, but the Lady of the Lake had screamed and cursed at her when she had first arrived. She learned from the Queen that the lady was called Freya and had been the love of Merlin's life, even though they only spent a short time together.

She stayed in the land and learned much of the ways she could, the female fae welcomed her at the Lady Titania's request. It seems the Fae Queen had taken pity on the High Priestess and taken her under her wing. They were often seen together conversing; sometimes Morgana would been seen crying as the Lady Titania guided her through the visions of what could of been. She also learned all that befell her was not only her fault. Uther and even Emrys held blame but they were only human. Emrys had been young and carried so much that mistakes could not be avoided and Morgana learned not to hate him for them. How could she? After what he had bargained for her to live here. True, she would never return to the land of mortals, but she was forever grateful for the peace she now had, no longer was she governed by fear of discovery.

She sat in a glade, enjoying the serene feel; she no longer held her magic, but magic on Avalon could be tapped when trained to do so and it hummed around her as life continued to churn. Her dark purple robe hid her face from view for the moment but she lowered it to turn her gaze to the hollow hill. The land was humming, telling her the time was soon. Now fear entered her heart. What would Arthur say to her upon his awakening? Would he hate her? He had every right to do so but she now yearned for him not to.

"Your heart grows heavy child," Morgana moved her gaze from the hill to see Queen Titania walking towards her, her arm resting against that of King Oberon's.

The queen was in a flowing gown that seemed to hold all the shades of the forest while Lord Oberon was clad in black with layered gold and filigree of silver. The queen's hair was like spun gold that reached past her waist, a crown of mithril sat upon her head, light but shining while pointed ears could be seen at their edges. Lord Oberon's hair was almost white, yet had a strange glow about it. His hair was to the middle of his back and he, too, had a crown. It was not of gold, but of some material Morgana could not place. It shone with true power.

"Your majesties," Morgana went down upon one knee. Her face hadn't changed since she left the world of man although it did look as if she was at peace with herself and those around her at last. It was almost how she had been when she had first met Merlin.

"No doubt the Lady of the Lake has been speaking with her again," Lord Oberon spoke as his eyes turned to the lake where he could just make out the form of a woman standing in the shallow waters of the shore.

"Nay, my lord. 'Tis true, she will never forgive me for what has befallen Merlin, but I do not blame her. I have forever separated her from whom she loves and condemned him to pain beyond my reckoning. It is not that which weighs on me at this moment. The land has changed...I think he will wake soon," Morgana's eyes returned to the hill.

"This is true; the time is fast approaching. Even now, Emrys calls out to him. The land of man is in ruins. They need a leader to guide them back to the right path. Perhaps, then, magic can return."

"And do not fear, Lady Morgana. Your brother will not hate you, I think. Also, the Lady Freya will forgive you in time," the queen caressed Morgana's cheek as she spoke causing Morgana to rise from her kneeling position.

"Thank you, my queen," Morgana smiled brightly. "I know I have no right to ask, but can you tell me what Emrys did with Aithusa and his kin."

"Aithusa slumbers with Emrys and has yet a part to play. As for the rest of dragon kind, this will be revealed soon enough," Lord Oberon replied before his lady could, shooting a glare in her direction. Lord Oberon did not forgive easily. The Lady Morgana had proved she could be forgiven, but her attack on the balance still angered Lord Oberon. He truly hated what he had to do to Emrys. He and the young warlock were closer kin that the lady Morgana ever would be.

Just then, the ground rumbled as birds of all kinds and colors took to the sky. A flock of phoenixes took to the air with a trilling scream, coming to circle the hollow hill with their ring of flame and glowing voices. Many of the fae came, their wings filling the air with the fluttering beat as they came to witness what was about to pass. Some were beautiful, with almost translucent wings leaving a trail of glowing dust as they flew about while others looked a horror to behold, all sharp teeth and blue skin.

Morgana turned to the king and queen, a question in her eyes that did not require an answer, for the large stone that stood before the entrance of the hollow hill began to move to the side. The stone was carved like a shield with the Pendragon crest proudly displayed, even as they watched the stone dragon in the middle of the crest detach from the stone shield and take to the sky with a roar. It turned from stone to liquid gold before exploding in the sky, littering gold magic to the ground. The fae began to sing and rejoice as in the opening of the hill a figure could be seen emerging. The figure was bathed from behind by a blue light which became further blocked as other forms began to flank the first form.

"The Pendragon has awakened," Lord Oberon spoke.

Morgana could only look on as the forms stepped in the light of Avalon, their faces now revealed as she and Arthur's eyes locked

**tbc.**

**A/N:** aaand there is chapter 2 hope this still has your attention. Don't know when the next chapter will be up. But just in case I wish you all a merry Xmas now Also cudoes to those that I added Disney gargoyles in there. I couldn't help it. I used to love that show and the one where they go to Avalon and wake Arthur from his slumber is one of my fave. If you have never watched Disney's gargoyles...you really should.


	3. Chapter 3: The King Awakens

**A/N:** Hai everyone, well if you live in the uk...Merlin has ended (cries) not quite the ending I would have liked. So now this story is definitely AU if there were any doubts before hehe.

Like to say a huge thanks to Flyaway213 for betaing my chapters for me.

**Chapter 3: The King Awakens**

Arthur knew he had dreamed for a long time, reliving many battles, many choices over and over. Yet, it seemed like yesterday that his kingdom had fallen, when he had said goodbye to Merlin as he lay upon that boat and condemned the warlock to a terrible fate. He dreamed of Merlin, of happy times riding through the forest to go hunting. Merlin would be complaining all the way through. Then it would jump; some would be quiet times with Gwen, Merlin in the background watching over them. Then it would be training with the knights or sitting 'round the camp fire laughing with his most loyals.

The dreams blurred and shaped him as he realized how much Merlin had been there for him. Now and then, he would hear Merlin calling, screaming for him to wake up and he would find himself sitting in a glade crying as the Merlin's call carried a tinge of madness and pain. He longed to answer Merlin, but he just couldn't seem to wake. These times the dream would turn dark and he would see all his failures interspersed with the times he had been cruel to Merlin or when the warlock had been hurt. Every now and then he would get a flash of crystal with Merlin in the centre writhing as he tried to get free from his torment. But these were just flashes to be forgotten as a sweet melody lulled him back to the calm dreams.

Finally, a scream rang across the glade that shattered the dream and he felt the sleep falling from his body as he answered the call of Merlin. He wanted to hit the idiot servant over the head for using that saying again. He hated it:

"Wake up, lazy daisy!"

He felt whatever he was laying on almost pulse as he fought to open his eyes; he blinked at the bright almost blue light that shined down from a crystal in the roof of wherever he was laying. He sat up with a groan as his joints felt stiff from his long slumber. He looked around to marvel at the place he found himself in. White alabaster highlighted with gold covered the walls; each wall had a clear segment from decoration to show a painted mural with aspects of his life. Before him was the Battle of Camlann and behind him the beginning of the Great Purge. Around the crystal, ghostly dragons flew as guardians dived down to circle 'round him before landing in a semi-circle before him. One was different from the rest; instead of being a glowing blue, this was gold and much larger.

"Greetings, Arthur Pendragon," the gold dragon rumbled, its wise, glowing eyes regarding him carefully.

"Who...or what are you?"

The dragon laughed a deep rumble as he looked at the young king, "I would have thought that was obvious, young Pendragon. I am a dragon. My name is Kilgharrah, but I suppose you would know me as the Great Dragon."

Arthur moved back a little at this statement; after all, he had killed the great dragon. Would it now try and get revenge for this? He looked up and down at the ghostly beast, waiting to see what its reaction would be, but the dragon seemed to be waiting for him to speak. He must admit, what came out of his mouth was not very kingly.

"You're..um…smaller."

The dragon almost fell over in its laughter, great roaring chuckles echoing round the vast oval chamber. Arthur sat there while the dragon seemed to get this out of his system before standing back up to speak to the king.

"You are very observant, Arthur Pendragon. Do not fear, I bear you no ill will. It's not as if you slayed me that day."

"What? I did!"

"And who, pray tell, told you this?" the dragon gave a low chuckle.

"Mer…oh!" the king's eyes lightened with realization. "But, how? And why not stop you when you first attacked?"

"That…is not fully my story to tell, but at that moment he did not...have the power."

"Oh, but he said he was the most powerful!"

"He is, but some things do not come to fruition without the passing of another," the dragon lied down, curling his ghostly tail round his body.

"So, what now?"

"What happens now is up to you, young Pendragon. You can stay here and live a life free of toil, or you can return to the land of men, who desperately needs your help."

"Will...Merlin be there?" Arthur asked with hope lilting his voice, not even considering living here without Merlin.

"He will as he is one in the most need. He is holding the balance on a knife edge; he is the only thing stopping all things from ending. It is costing him greatly to do so. I am glad to see his faith in you is well placed. You will not begin your search alone, never fear. Give my regards to the young warlock," with that, the dragon burst in a cloud of magic and the other blue dragons flew towards individual alcoves to disappear into the stone biers. A moment later groans could be heard as his fellow knights that he had not noticed till this moment began to wake.

"Sir Percival, Sir Leon…Gwaine," Arthur called as he jumped off his bum to rush towards his knights. "I am glad to see you guys," he clapped Leon and Percival on their shoulders who, in turn, clasped his arms.

"As we are you, sire," Leon replied. "Merlin promised we would see you again."

"Merlin brought you here?" Arthur looked to Leon.

"Yes, we had fallen on the field. I remember almost floating, then Merlin came and asked me if I would serve you again. I did not hesitate to follow," Arthur gripped tighter onto Leon's arm a moment in feeling.

"Thank you, Sir Leon, and you, Percival? You were alive when we parted."

"I lived a long life, Sire. I helped defend Camelot as long as we could with the help of King Lot, but finally it was overrun. I lived in Merlin's Hometown of Ealdor for many seasons helping his mother. Until death came for me. But, before I could pass, Merlin was there. He looked tired but thanked me for caring for his mother before giving me the choice to serve you again to which I agreed," Percival nodded to his king.

"Thank you, Percival."

"Hello, Princess," the others stepped away from Arthur as Gwaine stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

"Gwaine, it's even good to see you. I am surprisingly well," Arthur stepped forward to clap Gwaine on the shoulder.

"Good, then I won't feel so bad about doing this," one moment Gwaine was looking down, never meeting Arthurs gaze, and the next moment Arthur was on the floor from a punch to the jaw. Gwaine was holding him by the front of his chain-mail, yelling into his face, "How could you do that to him? He was like a brother to you, protected you! How could you abandon Merlin like that?"

Arthur looked away ashamed as Gwaine just snarled at him before pushing him roughly away, "I didn't know, Gwaine. I didn't know they would imprison him for helping Morgana."

"It doesn't matter if you didn't know! You asked him after all she has done to us, all she has done to him! Let's get one thing straight, Arthur Pendragon! I did not return for you. I am here for him; he has been in that prison for a time I can't even comprehend. He will need me, need all of us and if you start to order him around and be a prat that we all know you are to him…..," Gwaine was pulled off by Leon and Percival who then tried to calm him down.

"You don't have to finish, Gwaine. You have my permission to beat me to a pulp if I take him for granted again," Arthur got up slowly from the floor, brushing down his form though no dust resided there. He locked eyes with Gwaine making clear that he was serious about letting Gwaine hurt him if he hurt Merlin anymore. Gwaine nodded his head once before looking away from his king.

"What do we do now, sire?" Leon asked as he looked back and forth between Gwaine and Arthur.

Arthur was blocked from answering as the ground shook and a great rumble echoed from the tunnel. They watched as the dark tunnel lit up with light and, as the entrance to the hill opened, Arthur smiled and turned back to his men, "First, we return to Camelot; then, we find Merlin." He turned and began walking towards the entrance to finally emerge from their place of slumber to a wondrous sight.

All around was a lake of glowing sapphire and the island upon which they stood pulsed with magic like a breathing thing. He could see a castle on another raised mound at the other side of the island, the land covered with silver and gold leaved trees that swayed in a rose scented breeze. Arthur looked down at the assembled people and creatures waiting below; he saw fairies, Gryphons and all other manner of magical beings. He recognized the sight of the magical lady that had carried him away from the shore that day...and he recognized Morgana as her fear filled eyes locked with his. He heard Gwaine snarl as he came to stand beside him and the others soon joined them at the entrance.

"What is she doing here? Where are we?"

"I did ask Merlin to save her, remember? As to where we are, I have no idea," Arthur never turned his gaze from Morgana who started to wring her hands as she watched him.

"Avalon, Merlin said he had sent you to Avalon," Percival spoke quietly, almost as if he was trying to recall a memory.

"Come on, let us see what the lady Morgana has to say for herself," Arthur led the way down the cut slope that winded down to the glade in which they all stood. Fae began to fly round them as they descended, singing and trailing glowing dust of all colours behind them. Finally they stood in the glade; the knights flanked their king before all of them bowed before the lady and lord who clearly ruled this kingdom.

"King Arthur Pendragon, I am the Lady Titania and this is my Lord Oberon. We welcome you from your slumber to the land of Avalon," Queen Titania spoke, her voice as gentle as a song.

"We thank you, my lady. We hope we cause no trespass on your lands and ask what has befallen the land of men," Arthur spoke with all his wisdom, his eyes locked on Morgana again as all of them raised from their kneeling positions.

Titania looked between Arthur and Morgana and smiled before leading the lady forward. Morgana seemed terrified of Arthur, "All in good time, King Arthur, but first, re-introductions are in order, I think. This child has worried herself for centuries. I am sure you remember your sister the Lady Morgana."

"Morgana."

"Arthur," Morgana's voice was timid as she waited for Arthur to react to her in some way.

"You are well, it seems, but I wonder, was it worth me saving you and condemning Merlin to his hell?"

"It wasn't. Merlin deserved better," Gwaine snarled from behind.

"Quiet, Gwaine," Arthur turned to Gwaine to calm him before turning back to Morgana. "What do you think, my lady?"

"It wasn't. Merlin did deserve better. I know nothing I can say will make it right," Morgana looked down, not able to meet his gaze. Arthur looked at her, regarding her form. She seemed like she used to be before she went to ruin.

"Are you sorry, Morgana?"

"W-what?" Morgana stammered.

"Are you sorry?" Arthur asked again.

"I am, I am so sorry, brother," her eyes showed only sorrow and no betrayal.

"Then it is in the past," Arthur nodded as if the matter was closed.

"Princess, you can't be serious? Just saying sorry isn't enough!" Gwaine stalked forward to stand before his king.

"Once upon a time, someone else said sorry to me. Sorry was all they could offer for their betrayal of my trust. I forgave them. It would be a bit unfair if I did not do the same for my sister."

"Who could possibly betray you and sorry work for them?" Gwaine looked up to the sky waving his arms out in anger. "We banished everyone who did or killed them."

"Merlin."

Gwaine seemed to deflate as his anger faded. Of course it would be Merlin. He looked at Morgana before him with an almost disgusted sigh and turned away. He couldn't forgive her, but he would not hate her, not anymore. He knew old grudges only fester and cause more pain; imagine what centuries of it would do. He decided to keep his eyes on the scenery rather that make any more of this.

"Avalon seems to have suited you well. I remember Merlin saying you would not be able to leave this realm," Arthur's eyes seemed to glaze over a moment as he thought back to the memory.

"He spoke true; just as he will never have entry here, I am no longer able to return to the land of mortals. I am a steward here. Although, now that you have woken, I am without a duty. I was appointed to protect you and your knights as you slumbered," Morgana looked to the Lady Titania in question.

"Never fear, my dear. Arthur will need guidance from this realm and you will be the one to offer it. Come, let us retire to a more comfortable place."

The Lady Titania, with her hand still on Lord Oberon's, led them from the glade to a large alabaster stone pavilion. In the centre were comfortable seats for them all, the white stone highlighted in silver that caught the hues of the land and seemed to shimmer in ethereal blues and greens. They waited for the lord and lady to be seated first before they themselves sat. Once inside, the sound of the crowd of beings disappeared. Before them were all manner of food. The Queen indicated they should eat first and only now did they realize how hungry they were. They ate, each telling Arthur of their last moments and of Merlin; once they had eaten their fill, they gaze returned to the King and Queen of the Fae.

"My lord and lady. I fear I have many questions to ask of you. First among them is…Merlin. What has become of him?"

"You know some of it, King Arthur; you have seen it in your slumber;" Lord Oberon spoke now for the first time as he looked at his mortal equal.

"I saw flashes of him trapped in crystal, and him calling for me. Other times, it would be just memories. I wasn't sure."

"Emrys is trapped in the crystal cave, in the place once known as the Valley of the Fallen Kings, though it has long since shed that name. There, his very soul is keeping the worlds of both mortal and magical from falling into the Abyss. It is not a pleasant experience but he has held on for your return, King Arthur," Oberon locked his amethyst eyes onto Arthur's brown ones.

"What can I do to free him?"

"You must return to what is the ruin of men, the land is out of balance and Emrys can restore this balance. You and he are two sides of a coin and only you will be able to free him and restore the balance."

"What I don't understand is what has caused the balance to, well, be unbalanced so much. The lands were fine when we were still there," Gwaine spoke up from the back, his gaze locking onto all information regarding Merlin.

"You are right when you say the world was not out of balance as it is now. When Emrys first became imprisoned he only slumbered. But, when the prophesied darkness came, that changed as more was drawn from him to protect the balance. Men seared the skies and the land. Oceans turned to ash and men along with it," the Lady Titania replied to Gwaine, her eyes sad.

"So, magic destroyed the world?"

"No, Arthur. _Men._ Men turned to their science and, in their arrogance, destroyed themselves. The land is barren and those that remain eke out a dark existence," Morgana waved her hand and an image appeared of nothing but ruin, no green could be seen as clouds of dust and ash carried on an unforgiving breeze.

"But what caused it? Why?" Percival gasped at the destruction.

"The power of men and their desire for more of it ultimately destroyed them," Oberon's voice was dark with disgust.

"Then we must get started. I want to get to Merlin as soon as I can," Arthur stood and his knights followed suit.

"The Lady Morgana will take you to the lake. There, you will gain passage to the Land of Men. But be warned, Arthur Pendragon. The Paths of Magic are broken so getting you back to where you left will be impossible. We will get you as close as we can and no more. The rest you will have to do on your own," Titania's eyes held compassion and sorrow that they could do no more.

"Thank you, my lord and lady," Arthur bowed low to them before turning to Morgana. "Lead the way, sister."

They walked from the pavilion and down towards the water before them. Morgana walked beside Arthur while the knights came close behind and other fae swirled around them. In the distance, Arthur could see a boat on the water and, standing beside it, a form of a woman. He looked to Morgana before speaking:

"Have you been well, Morgana?"

"Being here made me realize everything. The Lady Titania showed me what could have been and I cried for a long time at the mistakes I made. She also showed me Merlin's mistakes regarding me but also showed he was sorry for them," she spoke softly in her loss of a path that could have been so bright.

"Merlin's mistakes?"

"Merlin knew about my magic almost from the very beginning and tried to help me without revealing himself. But he was young as was I, he had so much pressure placed upon him by others. Yet, he still tried to help me. Even though others were telling him to kill me or let me die when I got injured, he still tried to help me. I was afraid, Arthur, and my fear turned to hatred towards those that caused me to fear for my life. Like our father. I know now I was blinded by my hatred and fear."

"I am sorry for what father did. I wish I could have helped you back then."

"No, Arthur. It is alright. You were under the pressure of being the prince, then king. There was nothing really you could do. I should have trusted you but I could not see any way out."

"I am glad you have found peace here, Morgana. I truly am."

"Thank you, brother. I hope I can help you do the same," she smiled at her brother and he returned it. Both their hearts felt lighter knowing they could rebuild the trust they once had.

They came to the lakeside seeing the brown boat carved with wards and highlighted in gold and blue. The water lapped leisurely at the sides of the boat as a woman waited, her feet in the warm waters that lapped the shore. She smiled as she beheld Arthur and beckoned him forward. She wore a plain dress but she was beautiful, almost as much as the Lady Titania.

"Greetings, Arthur Pendragon, and dear friend of Merlin," her voice lilted like water.

"Greetings, my Lady. You know me, may I have the pleasure of your name?"

"I am Freya, the Lady of the Lake and holder of Merlin's heart as he is of mine," she smiled sadly.

"You know Merlin?" Arthur was shocked. "You are a girl and you know Merlin…and…love him?"

Freya laughed as she looked at the king's shocked face. It was not the fact that Merlin had a girl…Well, it was a little, but he never seemed to want one. In all the years he had known Merlin, the man had never said. _'But why should that surprise you?'_ his mind whispered. "_There is a lot about him we don't know, isn't there?'_

"Yes, I love him, and despair that we will never be together again," she glared at Morgana. "But you are dear to him; you were his purpose, his life, and I will help you all I can and, so, help him."

"Dear lady, why will you not see him again?" Percival spoke up, walking forward.

Freya looked at Arthur sadly before she spoke, "It is not my story to tell, but I died by your hand, Arthur Pendragon. Merlin sent me here and, in gratitude for him loving me, I swore I would help him and repay his kindness. When he forged the blade for you it was not time for you to wield it. I became its guardian in the Lake of Avalon and, when you left the shores of mortal men, Sir Percival placed it into my care once more. Now, I return it to you."

She held her hand out over above the shallow water, bubbling and coiling up to meet her hand as voices danced 'round. Slowly, a blade could be seen rising out of the shallow water as if spawned by the water itself until, finally, Arthur's sword lay dry in her grasp.

"This is the sword forged in a dragon's breath; there has been no other like it. It is yours by right and by destiny. It is time you gave the sword a name. Listen to its call, it will tell you its name."

She handed the blade to Arthur and the blade sang to be back it is other master's grasp; all around could hear the lilting song. Arthur's gaze became unfocused as he gazed at the ruins on the blade. He remembered Merlin's words so long ago, "Take me up, cast me away." The words repeated over and over until one more was added, "_Take me up, cast me away, for I am Excalibur."_

"Excalibur," Arthur murmured.

"What?" Leon finally spoke after keeping his own counsel through all of this.

"Its name is Excalibur," his voice was awed as the swords song died away.

"But, how do you know that?" Gwaine asked as he, too, looked at the blade.

"It told me."

"Then it is time. Take Excalibur and return to the land of men. Bring balance back to the lands," Freya whispered as she dissolved into water and disappeared into the lake. The lake glowed and the boats rock to and fro in the rising power.

"Let's go see Merlin," Arthur turned to Morgana and enveloped her in a hug which she returned with a wet laugh. "Goodbye, Morgana"

"Goodbye, brother. Take this with you," she took a medallion from around her neck. On the front was the Pendragon crest and on the back was a mirror-like surface. "When you have need of me just look into the silver surface and call my name. I will help you where I can. But be warned, magic's hold is very weak in the land of men. Use it wisely."

"I will, thank you," he placed the medallion 'round his neck before, with a nod to his knights, he climbed into the boat. Once they were all seated, the boat began to move on its own. The water bubbled as mist rose to cover them from view. King Arthur left the land of Avalon and returned to the world of men...what was left of it.

Tbc

**A/N**

**There we go, bit of a longer chapter for you all. Sorry for the wait. Now the Xmas madness has ended I should have more time to write**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Black Banner

**A/N : Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. Muse went on holiday without me :( so nice long chapter for you, with a dab of action thrown in. Enjoy and review.**

**Thanks as always to Flyaway213 for betaing this for me :)**

Chapter 4: A Black Banner

In the distance, the ground rose to meet the setting sun as the wind began to howl, picking up the ash and dust of the fallen into a great wall of grey. The air felt heavy with sorrows as if it cried out at the horrors, as if it wanted to wipe this black spot from the land. Galen turned as the bell in the centre of this enclave began to ring. Those with shelter screamed before running to hide in their so called homes while other, begged and pleaded to be let in.

"Dust storm! Dust storm!" one women screeched, grappling with children under her arms as she tried to get them to safety. Galen idly wondered who in their right mind would have kids in this time. "Please, sir! Help me!"

Galen realised she was speaking to him. He looked down as his ponytail began to whip in the breeze, his dark hood long since fallen from his head in the oncoming storm. He was tall and strong with a large blade at his side, few knew his origin and fewer still knew his name. To most he had been dubbed "Reaper" for the souls he had claimed at the behest of his master. His eyes were the most piercing emerald and some said he had been touched by magic…What a fancy tale that was. In truth, he was a killer and a damn good one, but he did not kill for killing's sake. Not like Balthazar Redcrow. His eyes trailed to the multitude of black banners waving in the breeze. In their centre, a blood red crow showed who ruled this land now.

"Sir," the woman spoke again. With a put upon sigh, Galen pointed to a door and the woman began thanking him, but he had already turned away at the footstep that sounded to his left. The woman made a hasty exit when she beheld who had made the sound walking to stand beside Galen at the front gate.

"There you are, Galen. You are missing all the fun," his voice was deep and sardonic that mirrored his form; he was a brute of a size with a large cleaver hanging from his back. His leather and metal armor was black and carried his red crow across his breast and shoulder guards. His hair was scruffy and unkempt, as were most around here. 'Barbarian', 'devil', 'foul creature' were thrown at him and he carried them with pride while instilling terror.

"And what fun would that be, my lord?" Galen's voice was rich and subtle, not what one would expect of someone so evil...but then again, Galen was nothing but unexpected.

"Follow. Let's get into the great hall before this storm hits."

"As you wish, my lord."

They walked from the black, steel walls of the outer defenses and towards the large hall in the centre. It was a mixture of old stone that had been repaired here and there with things of the past so it held a jagged appearance. The streets were all but deserted now and the bell had ceased to ring as the bell ringer had wisely taken shelter. They both stopped as loud banging caught their attention. At one of the doors was a man and woman with a young boy, perhaps no more than 10, clinging to the man's leg as he pleaded for entry. Galen went to walk on, dismissing the moment, but swung 'round at the woman's scream and the man's yell. The boy was screaming for his mum as the woman hung limply from Balthazar's blade. The blade's owner was laughing as the woman groaned out her last, blood dripping from her mouth. Balthazar carelessly slung the woman off the blade to let the street dogs pick at her. He laughed loud and long before turning to the male who was holding the screaming child.

"Seems I have found more entertainment," he laughed as he watched the blood drip from his blade.

Galen sighed as he waited to see what his lord intended. Looking to the male, Galen attempted to steer his lord away from his new game, "My lord, the storm."

"Reaper, don't tell me you are scared of a little sand," he looked shrewdly at his minion, dropping his reaper name with others to keep fear alive.

"Nay, my lord. It's just a pain to get it out of all the cracks," Galen began to turn to walk away trying to give the father and son some chance at life..no matter how short lived.

"Bring them both," shorter than he had hoped, it seemed.

Balthazar walked past him at a clip leaving him to bring the two. The Reaper moved his billowing black robe to one side to grasp not his long sword but the weapon folded at his side. The craft to make such weapons was known only to him; although, Balthazar did not know this. He pulled out a long, obsidian shaft with a blade along its left. One would be forgiven for being confused for looking at the blade with the sharp edge pointing to the shaft, one would wonder what possible use this weapon could have? But, with a flick of a catch. the blade sprang outwards, its curved appearance never more plain than now. For in Galen's hand...was a scythe worthy of the Grim Reaper. It was not one of the large scythes often depicted with Death, but it was no less impressive. The pole was the length of his arm, leather wrapped around the bottom for grip. The Scythe blade arched out about the same length, if not a few centimetres longer. He twirled the blade 'round once with practiced ease before leaning the impressive weapon leisurely against his shoulder.

"Move, or don't. It makes no difference to me," he spoke to the male with one last look to his fallen wife. The man held the child close to his side and followed Balthazar to the hall, Galen trailing behind. The door to the hall slammed shut behind them just as the dust roared over the steel battlements. Galen cracked his neck and closed his scythe with a _'snick'_ before clipping it back to his side. The sword on his right side was more for show than anything. His Scythe weapon stayed hidden in the folds of his robe until he decided to fight. One should not be mislead however, the sword at his side was no less deadly.

He walked into the hall as the man and boy were dragged to the centre where tonight's "entertainment" was waiting. Seems his lord wanted fights tonight, seeing the array of men. Though it puzzled him as to why he had kept the boy alive. Balthazar often killed families and left the male alive in his anger. Anger made them stupid, anger made them challenge Balthazar to a fight...anger made them die.

Picking up a goblet of warm mead, Galan shook the layer of dust that had turned his clothes from black to a dusty grey. Balthazar was sat on his throne by now, shouting orders as he pulled his current favorite wench to his knee, large flagon of mead tipping down his throat. Galen leaned back, listening to the snippets of conversation flittering from Balthazar's men; some were excited about tonight's fun while others were making bets on who would last longest. "Oi! Reaper!" Galen turned at the shout to see Rogan walking up. He leaned beside Galen, one of the only few who would dare to do so. Most gave him a wide birth.

"What do you want now? I thought you and your men were on patrol."

"Nice to see you too. Knew you loved me," Rogan leaned in and began puckering up only to stop at the _'snick'_ and sharp point at his private parts. Everyone else jumped back quickly with a yelp of surprise, "God, you have no sense of humor!"

"I think I have informed you of this on several occasions. You were saying about patrol?"

"Sorry, sir. Yes sir. Patrol completed, sir. Not as mad as a barmy banana to stay out with this storm coming, sir."

"Do you even know what a banana is?"

"Wasn't it round and green…grows on trees?"

Galen smacked his hand to his face with exasperation, "That's an apple, you moron."

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Galen glared before grabbing an aforementioned apple from the table and ramming it into Rogan's mouth.

"This is an apple! I know because I can actually read, not listen in on someone else and picking a word that sounds funny!"

"Whoa, chill!" Rogan exclaimed around the bite of apple he was trying to chew. "What has got your neck in a twist?"

Galen just growled before sitting down on a chair in a dark corner. Rogan watched him a moment., everyone else having vacated the area at the feeling of Reaper's ire rising. His green eyes pierced the centre as he watched the night's sport. Rogan grabbed two more flagons before sitting beside him; he passed one to Galen who took it without comment. They sat in silence a few more moments before Rogan spoke again in a hushed tone.

"Galen, what is up?" green eyes turned to regard Rogan. Only he and Balthazar dare to use his real name. Balthazar had dubbed him "Reaper" to make his men fear Galen. Rogan, on the other hand, had gained enough trust to use it. They weren't friends, such things no longer existed. They were just mutually beneficial to each other for the moment.

"Something is coming. Be it for good or bad, I am not sure."

Rogan was stopped from inquiring further when Balthazar sat up, their lord clapping his hands. All in the hall stilling as to listen to what had in mind. The leader of the New World looked at the captives in the tall cage standing in the centre of the room. The edges had random spikes dotted around, all stained with the blood of countless.

"Now men, until this storm blows over I have some entertainment," he walked into the cage, all the while looking directly at the man and young boy. Before the man could do anything, Balthazar grabbed the young boy by the scruff of his clothes and carried him from the ring, the guards beating back the man as he attempted to reach his son.

"Nathan! Nathan! Give him back, you monster!"

"All in good time. Here is the deal," Balthazar looked to all the men in the ring, about fifteen in total stood waiting to hear what their fate would be. "If you can kill all these men...I'll let you go free. If you don't, whoever is left standing...may live."

With that, he threw the young boy at one of the guards before sitting down on his throne. The room broke out in a roar as men began making bets on who the victor would be, others dropping a few blades into the ring to add more odds to the outcome.

"Wow...that's rough," Rogan whistled as he leaned back to watch with Galen. Galen just made a non-committed sound, "I suppose it is this that has you so wound up. You know, for such a good killer, you are too soft hearted."

"I think you will find you are speaking about yourself on that point."

In the arena, three men were already dead, the others swinging their blades like mad men. Obviously, having no idea how to wield them, one had to question how they survived for so long like this? Probably been licking someone's boot to stay alive. What was surprising was this father. He had yet to be harmed and was taking down men with some skill. So much so that the men left, all seven of them were now banding together to face this one man. They moved as one, the father buried in the circle of men trying to take him down. Rogan was leaning forward with a low whistle as before long only the father was left standing. Wearing a heavy scowl, Galen turned to look at Balthazar. This was not going as he had obviously anticipated. The young boy was cheering for his father and many of the men echoed this as they went to claim their winnings.

"Reaper!" Balthazar roared. All eyes turned to him as he raised his hood to hide his face. Galen stood and walked towards his lord when he felt Rogan grab his wrist as if to stop him, "What are you going to do?"

"Kill him, I would imagine," he replied in a cold, calm tone.

"But..."

"Which one of us is soft hearted again?" he added before walking up to the raised dais on which Balthazar sat upon his throne, a now angry scowl on his face. "Yes, my lord?" Balthazar ignored him, eyes locked on the father as he stood up.

"Seems you have beaten the men, but one more challenge awaits you. Then you may go. Kill my Reaper and you will go with your boy."

"You are changing the rules!"

"Oh, I am, am I? Very well, you may go," Balthazar walked to the cage, opening the bared down and standing to one side; he bowed low as the father carefully walked out. The father went to get his son but was stopped by Balthazar's voice, "Uh-uh. What are you doing?"

"You said we could go free."

"I think you will find...I said you could go free if you defeated these men. I never said anything about your son," Balthazar sneered, his face almost demonic in his sadistic glee.

The father's face fell as he realised that the cured king spoke the truth. He had not said anything about his son until he had called the Reaper over. The man looked over to Reaper, who was standing there with no interest whatsoever, before looking back to Balthazar, "So, if I defeat him we can go?"

"You have my word," Balthazar nodded to reaper who then walked into the cage without looking at the father. He turned and waited for the man to follow him.

This time the atmosphere was different, no bets were being made and hardly half the room was watching; only those new to Redcrow's army and who had yet to witness the fabled "Reaper" fight. Most of the higher level men just went back to drinking. Only the father's son was watching the scene with wide intent eyes. Rogan knew the kid would be disappointed.

The father bent down, picking up a discarded blade and testing the weight of it before running towards Reaper. He swung his sword, surprised to meet empty air as the black robed figure simply stepped to the side. The father went to swing for Reaper a second time and yet again met empty air. Reaper had yet to pull any weapon, acting as if he was playing with the man.

"Reaper! Stop playing!" Balthazar bellowed. Rogan saw Galen's shoulders heave in a sigh. He wasn't quite sure what he had hoped to achieve by playing with the man. Maybe hoping Balthazar would lose interest?

The father ran at Reaper again but before the sword could land a blow there was a _'snick'_ and the scythe was in Reaper's grasp. He had blocked the blow on the shaft with a dull clang. Pushing the father's sword back, he swung it 'round in an almost leisurely swing only to have it was stopped by the man's sword; although, all could see Reaper had put no effort behind the swing. They danced 'round trading blows, the man getting more worn while Reaper looked like this was nothing to him.

"REAPER!" this time, Balthazar's voice roared silencing all in the hall, his anger coming to the fore.

Galen looked away at the yell, eyes locking with Balthazar's. In that moment, the father raised his sword to deliver the death blow, only to be blocked by the curve of the scythe in an almost automatic motion, the Reaper's eyes not leaving Redcrow. Slowly, the Reaper's cowled head turned to the father, his green eyes slits in the darkness, "Sorry, friend."

The next instant played so quickly that most missed it. The father's blade was flicked back from the curve of the scythe to go spinning out of his grasp only to land with a twang at Balthazar's feet. The father was standing wide eyed, hands round his middle while Reaper's arm was held out straight as if the Scythe had been swung in a sharp arch. From the pristine blade, now dripping with dark red blood, it obviously had been.

The father turned, one arm outstretched as the other vainly tried to keep his guts inside. "N..n..Nathan," he cried before he started to tip back, the scythe having cut so deep that his body almost bent in half from the slice to his centre. Reaper looked down once before wiping his blade on the father's clothes. He returned the blade as all eyes, wide with fear, watched him walk from the cage and begin walking back to the seat he had claimed at the beginning of the night.

Above this all, the young boy's small, whimpering wail became a scream. He stamped on the guard's foot that had been holding him and ran to the body of his father. He screamed and screamed great heart wrenching sob so much that Balthazar became angry and stomped into the cell. The boy continued to yell and scream, trying to bite Balthazar before he was thrown at Reaper's feet.

"Reaper, clean up your mess."

"As you wish," he placed his foot on the back of the boy's jacket, stopping him from following Balthazar. The boy turned to look at Reaper before rising up to beat his fists against his father's killer.

"I hate you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he screamed, but was quickly silenced by a hard hit on the back of the head with the butt of the closed Scythe. The boy crumpled, out cold to the world and the terror he had witnessed. Men around them laughed as Rogan kept his eyes on Reaper.

"Galen, what are you going to do with him?"

"Kill him, I suppose," Galen replied, the scythe being returned to its place at his side as he took a sip of his drink.

"But…you can't," Rogan stammered.

"Why is that, pray tell?" Galen rose from his chair and grasped the boy by the back of his jacket, looping his arm 'round him so he hung limply in his grasp. "Sounds like the storm's almost over. I have had enough for one night."

With that, Galen walked from the hall, all eyes following his movement with fear. Rogan found himself wondering, not for the first time, which was the most feared. Balthazar Redcrow...or his pet Reaper?

88888MERLIN88888888

No stars shined this night. The dust still swirled in the air, but instead of a grey wall, it was akin to fog. Galen walked through the deserted streets towards the main gate, the guard quickly opening the gate once he saw the Reaper standing there. It was too dark for the guard to see the form under the robed figure's arm.

"I will be back shortly," the Reaper spoke before walking into the dusty night. The ground was cracked beneath his feet and the well-worn road was dry and dead. Luckily, the fields to his left and right were covered to stop the dust from ruining the little crops they could get from the land. Most of the food in the Black Banner was stolen. Galen laughed to himself, what a name for a city! "Black Banner," he supposed, was fitting. The outer walls of stone and bent steel were black, as were the flags that held the red crow. Once he decided he was far enough a distance from the city, he threw the boy to the ground and nudged him with his foot.

"Wake up."

The boy groaned, mumbling "daddy" before sitting bolt upright, tears in his eyes. "Go," the boy looked at him, fear and hatred in his eyes.

"Not going to kill me?"

"I said go."

"Where will I go?" The boy looked 'round at the surroundings, not knowing a direction to take.

"I neither know nor care. You either go now or try and return to Black Banner. One is certain death. Perhaps the other will give you like a little longer," Galen turned to walk back towards the enclave.

"You'll be sorry!"

Galen stopped and turned back, "What?"

"I said you'll be sorry! King Arthur will make you pay! When he returns," with that, the boy got up and ran into the dust. Galen stood there a moment before walking back, his mind dwelling on what the boy had said.

"_ha!_Knew you couldn't do it!" Galen looked up to see Rogan leaning against the side of the outer wall.

"My scythe had simply tasted enough blood tonight," Galen turned, looking to the horizon were a single star was shining brightly with a white halo.

"What?" Rogan asked, standing beside Galen and looking to the star.

"Something's coming..."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**And another chapter for you, nice long one this time. Hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5: The Return Of The King

A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you have all been well, got to this as soon as i could but work and well...Tomb Raider nabbed my attention (am an Avid girl gamer hehe)

Merlin Chapter 5:The Return of the king

The sun had yet to rise on this new dawn, but it was not far off. A river snaked through the scarred land, black and corrupt in its presence. The dust filled wind caressed the water, causing ripples to carry over its surface almost making the water seem alive, as if it was some dark beast breathing and waiting to rise up and devour anyone who came near its rippling surface. Time passed as it has for hundreds of years, no remaining animal came near the foul water, no plant grew from the taint in the vile liquid. Then...as if the world had released a collective sigh the ripples changed direction, they flowed out in great circles against the wind as if a large stone, or drop of water, had fallen into the centre of the river. They rippled out catching the rising sun turning the black waters to liquid gold. Mist began to form in the centre of the ripples, becoming thicker and thicker before swirling round in a magical wind. The mist left as quickly as it formed leaving behind an ornate boat with four men sitting inside.

"Where are we?" Arthur whispered as he looked round at the remains of the world.

"I don't know sire" Leon replied, he looked at the ruins in the distance, a great structure half in the water, it seemed to once have had a round surface, strange markings circled around its edge. It must have stood tall to the skies though quite how that was possible escaped them.

The boat tapped the barren shore and one by one they disembarked from its surface, soon as the boat was empty it shimmered away as if it never exsisted, the magic not now enough to sustain it on this plane. They watched it go then turned back to the wasteland, here and there ruins spiked upwards now covered in sand as no plants grew to stop the erosion. In the distance they could see a huge crater, the water at the bottom the same corrupted black as the river.

"Well this is pretty" Gwaine commented as he bent down to grab a handful of dirt, letting the bone dry particles flow through his fingers to be carried in the wind as fine dust. "So, which way?"

"There is some smoke in the distance" Percival finally spoke, his face was drawn and sad as if this was effecting him greatly. They all looked to the distance, seeing the smoke rising from little huts.

"Well, that's a good a place to start as any." Arthur sighed and began to walk towards the huts, Percival stood, dusting himself off ,and began to follow the rest, soon coming into step behind.

As they got closer they could see some rudimentary defences, like sharpened spikes stuck in to the ground. A lookout tower stood in the centre of the huts, though it looked like a strong gust of wind would knock it down. Arthur could see that these defences wouldn't hold up to much if they were attacked. As they got closer someone in the watch tower began to bang against a large piece of metal, this could only be an alarm of some kind. Soon enough a group of men came out wielding whatever weapon they could find. Most carried bars of steel, long since rusted by time and weather. They eyed Arthur and his men with fear as they came closer.

"Stay away! Your kind is not wanted here!" One shouted, he seemed to be the leader of this rabble but fear was making him quake as he spoke. His was a mess, hair wild, eyes just the same.

"Peace friend, we mean you no harm. We just wanted to know where we are" Arthur held his hand up in a peaceful gesture, trying to calm them down.

"What do you mean "Where we are?" " the man mimicked Arthurs tone in a snide voice. "you are in the ruins of Londdon"

"Loddon? You mean Londinium?" Arthur looked back at the ruins. It looked like a far greater town then he had heard, even bigger than camalot had been.

"what crazy names are you speaking. Its Londdon" the man snapped as if Arthur had somehow insulted him.

"Okay, okay easy. If you say its Londdon then its Londdon. Which means, we are a long way from home." Arthur spoke as he looked back at his men with a sigh.

"Well they did say that it might we might appear a little way off. They couldn't guarantee where we would appear." Leon added as he too looked around.

"Well, could have been worse. Could have landed us in another country" Gwaine laughed.

"Don't ignore us!" the man shouted. He swung forward with his steel bar trying to hit Arthur

Arthur neatly sidestepped, trying to disarm the man without causing too much harm. But the damage was done the entire group were just itching for a fight and the catalyst had been lit. The others started to pile in. Percival grabbed two and picked them up by the scruff of their neck as if they were children and just held them there. Gwaine Meanwhile was laughing as he danced away from the men, ducking each swipe with ease. Leon had knocked one out with a sharp punch to the gut and was just watching the others fight. It was nice to get the blood pumping but enough was enough. Arthur pushed the first man away and slowly drew Excalibur. The Sword sung as it caught the light of the sun. All gasped at the sight, weapons such as this had not been seen in hundreads of years.

"Enough!"

Everyone stopped at the shout, an old man was walking towards them and young boy at his side. He came to the group, Percival had let his two go and the others slunk beside them. Percival, Gwaine and Leon went to stand beside Arthur who still had Excalibur signing in his grasp. The elder came forward, his beard nearly touched the floor and his hair was just as long, both were grey with age.. He was using a large metal pole as a walking stick which at the top was an orb with what looked to be a lit candle inside. He reminded Arthur of Gaius in his presence. The old man eyed Arthur then looked closely at Excalibur.

"Tell me strangers, what are your names?"

"I am King Arthur Pendragon, these are my knights . Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine."

"Yeah right, THE king Arthur? Pull another one." The wild man snarled.

"Silence Richard. " The elder shouted. The young boy at his side had a tight grip on the old mans robes, but his eyes were transfixed on the blade and Arthur. "If you are who you say you are. Then the sword you wield will be called Excalibur and will be able to cut through anything."

"How do you know this swords name? I only just named it!" Arthur asked, looking at his blade.

"It is said that the great Wizard Merlin forged the sword in a dragons breath, the blade told him that its name would be Excalibur."

"See, he can't be the real Arthur. He didn't even know that!" the man shouted again but went quiet once more from the glare he received.

"Merlin forged this for me? He never told me that." Arthur looked at the blade with more revrance now, a gift from a friend.

"I have had enough of this!" The man raced forward, metal pole held high as he swung once more for Arthur. Arthur brought up Excalibur to parry the blow, the blade sang in anger as if insulted that it was in doubt and cleanly cut through the pole as if it wasn't there.

Everyone gasped and watched the now half pole drop to the ground with a clang. Then their eyes returned to Arthur and the blade Excalibur.

The old man smiled, then began to laugh low before looking back to Arthur "To think I would be alive to see this day. Forgive us sire, your arrival is most welcome. If a little later than your people would have liked. It was said you would return to us in our greatest time of need, some would say that time was long past but you bring hope with you."

"Thank you.." Arthur paused, as he still did not know this elders name.

"Garut of Loddon Sire" The elder bowed as much as he could with his old frame.

"Garut of Loddon, but I must ask, how are you so sure?. True my blade is sharper than I would ever have imagined " Arthur looked at Excalibur a moment before placing it back in it scabbard " but we could be anyone. From what I can see I have been gone for longer than any man could fathom."

"This is true Sire, but there have been signs. Some of us still know how to look for them. Some say the first of us was taught these lessons by Merlin himself, though how that can be I am not sure. He had been lost long before i can see. But the fact remains the signs were told. A New star would shine in the constalation of Draco. It would burn bright outshining all but the stars that nestled it. All other constilations would grow dim as the Dragon holds the light of hope. This will be the herald of the Pendragon, who will return to the realm of men when his subjects need him the most. He will free the one who he most needs and unite the land once more. But come, this is not the place to continue this, come to my home" The old man turned to walk away but gasped as he saw a dust cloud coming over the horizon just as the watchman began to beat on the piece of metal again.

"Black Banners, Om my God...They have Black Banners. Its Red Crow!" the watchman all but screamed, fear of death tainting his voice.

The village men began to panic, gone was the rabble threatening four men and in their place were men quivering with fear, they could not fight Red Crow's men, they were too well trained. They looked to the river, maybe they could escape there.

"We have to try" A small voice shouted all turned to the young boy still clinging to the elders robes. Arthur looked at him then kneeled down to his level.

"What's your name?"

"N-n-nathan sire"

"Well Nathan you are right." Arthur smiled then stood to talk to the men" Gather what weapons you can. Percival, Gwaine. Take a group each and flank from the sides, find a place you can hide then attack when they are in the centre of the village."

"Sire" both nodded and started dividing the men,

"Leon, protect the boy and elder then get the women and children to the hut there" He indicated the larger hut to the side.

"As you command sire" Leon turned and carefully lead the old man and boy towards the hut. The elder began calling to the women and children to follow.

Arthur looked to the horizon seeing the oncoming attackers, some were on horseback from what he could see while others were running on foot. He turned to the men beside him and looked them over. He could see they were not trained to fight. There were desperate farmers nothing more. But he had taught farmers to fight before. "But then you had more time and Merlin with you" his mind whispered.

"Ok, follow me and stay close. Each watch the man beside them. If they need your help then help them. You win by standing together." Arthur turned to the oncoming men as he pulled Excalibur and placed it point down into the ground "watch out for me Merlin" He whispered to the dry breeze.

The men on horseback rode to the fore, eger for blood and women. They screamed their battle cries and waived their crude weapons as the horses kicked up clouds of ash and dust. As they got ever closer Arthur brought his blade up at the ready, point poised forward towards the oncoming men elbow high over his head. The lead horse came close and he swung, neatly knocking and killing the man atop it. Beside him one horse ran through knocking one of the villagers to the ground while another reared in fear depositing the rider heavily into the dry earth. He was swiftly dealt with by the villagers. The riders that had ridden wide were circling round from the rear, Arthur turned, Excalibur catching the sun glinting and blinding one rider, as the rider raised his hand to block the light the villagers pulled him to the ground.

"Sire look out" Arthur whirled seeing one rider bearing down on him, he knew he wouldn't bring the blade up in time. But then a breeze blew past his ear, carrying words he could not hear and the horse began to buck and rear before turning to trample its once rider. It stopped once the man was dead and turned, totting away as if nothing had happened. He turned to see the Villagers dispatching the last rider, the once dry sand now turning crimson and Arthur felt a shudder run through as a flash of Camlan entered his mind.

"Form back up on me. We still have them to worry about" The men on foot had seen what happened to their riders and had formed together, still running but in a formation. Behind was the last rider which could only be the leader of these men. The villagers with Arthur came to his side one more. He looked seeing Percival and Gwaine were in posision on the outskirts. The attacking force now jogged into the centre of the huts, the Mounted leader stopping behind his formed men.

"You have cost me men. Give up and I might not Slaughter you." He growled out. He was large, almost too large for the horse who was heaving breath with the strain.

"And here I was about to ask you to leave nicely" Arthur replied, Excalibur one again point down in the ground. "Can't we talk this over friend? There is no need for us to fight. You just go on your merry way and leave these villagers in peace."

"And who are you to tell me to do so? Their leader?""

"No, just passing though"

"He's our King! He will rule us all!" One of the villagers shouted at the mounted man.

"King?" the man laughed "King! This thing, be a king, that is even more laughable than the dog over there being a king. Your ruler is Balthazar! You will die for such traitorus words!"

"Balthazar is no king! He is a tyrant and a murderer!" Arthur looked over to see the Young Nathan shouting at the man, the man turned with a snear at the boy and murder in his eyes.

"Nathan get back inside" Arthur called " seems friend you have outstayed your welcome. I ask you kindly to leave before I make you."

"Ask me kindly?" The man sniggered " I ask you kindly to die. Kill them all, leave none alive!"

The men surged forward, battle cries drowning out all else as they sought to end the lives of all those that dwelt in the little village. Arthur brought Excalibur up and blocked the blow from the leader of the attacking men. He smirked at the man's shocked face, seems no one had been able to block a blow from him before. Though he had probably only battled weak villagers like these and had never dared to face up to someone on Arthurs level.

The man roared in anger at Arthurs smirk and began trying to land a blow with his crude weapon, Arthur blocked every blow, dancing round the man in a fighters dance. The man tried to run at Arthur to knock him to the ground but Arthur stepped to the side, swinging the flat side of Excalibur round to hit the man on his rear. The villagers were fighting the others beside him, standing together to protect their home Before long the man was red faced and breathing hard, the weapon heavy in his hand, he glared at Arthur and if looks could kill Arthur was sure he would be dead many times over.

Gwaine was having a whale of a time, he had slept too long and being in this fight made him feel alive. He was laughing as he ducked blows, playing with his foes as if this wasn't a life and death fight, he was brought back to the moment when one of the villagers cried out in pain. He had been hit across the back of the legs, falling to his needs the enemy was about to deliver the killing blow. Gwaine did not hesitate, he brought his blade round to clash with the down coming blade of the enemy flicking it away before driving the point of his blade home. The man grunted wide eyed for a moment before falling dead to the floor. No time to stop at the enemys passing Gwaine stepped up beside Percival to protect his back as the large man brought two of the enemy crashing together with his hands, they fell out cold.

Percival turned to Gwaine, they looked at each other a moment before they both turned to Leon with huge grins on their faces, causing Leon to role his eyes at the both of them but he could do nothing to hide the growing smile on his own at their antics. Time seems not to have changed any of them. They fought and all too soon the enemy could see they were on the losing side and some turned tail, all that was left was the leader that was still trying to lay a blow on Arthur. The villagers by this time had formed a semi circle round the two.

"We done? Arthur asked as he waited for the mans next move

"I will kill you" He yelled running towards Arthur sword over his head. Arthur moved on instinct dropping the blade low he stepped to the side and down to one knee, raking Excalibur across the man's midsection as he went past. He gasped before falling to the ground to move no more.

Arthur twisted Excalibur round once before wiping the blade clean on a piece of clothing from the fallen. He returned the blade to its sheath as the villagers erupted in shouts of euphora, they hugged and yelled at each other not quite able to believe they had beaten men from the black banner. Gwaine, Percival and Leon came to stand beside Arthur.

"Well that went well" Gwaine spoke.

"I have a feeling we had a little help" Arthur replied, as if in agreement the horse that had thrown his rider before, saving Arthurs life had returned and nudged Arthur in the back with a soft whinie. Beside that horse was three others.

" I think I Have to agree Sire" Leon walked up to pat one of the horses as he spoke, it sniffed at him before rubbing its head against his chest.

They turned to the villagers who had stopped shouting and where now on one knee before their king.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Arthur Stood looking over these people, "_his people_" his mind surplied, and thought of those he had left behind. He had lost too many people, could he go through this again? He had no choice, Merlin was waiting and he could never let his friend down again. He looked up as he saw the Elder approaching from the hut and Arthur walked up to meet him one question on his lips.

"Tell me how to get to where Merlin is."

TBC

**AN: Again sorry for the wait. My mind hasn't been in a good place and I tend to disappear in my gaming when it gets too bad and forget about the world. Sorry Also for the mistakes in this chapter. I wanted to get this too you as soon as, and haven't run this past my beta. (assuming they still want to beta for me after all this time) I will try to make sure you don't have to wait so long for the next chapter.**


End file.
